


Going For Broke

by havocthecat



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F, Femslash, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker likes to take risks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going For Broke

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/havocs_cry/40028.html) on LJ.

When Parker sees Sophie stripping off her coat, she notices. Duh. Sophie's hot. When the black half-trench falls away, and she sees Sophie wearing a harness and line, Parker thinks she's never seen Sophie look hotter.

The grin that spreads across Parker's face is one-third adrenaline, one-third superiority complex - take _that_, Evil Nate, - and one-third appreciation for a damn awesome plan. Or maybe it's lust. Either's good.

She knows, even before she moves, that Sterling's team can't catch her. Parker's an expert on gauging space. She can calculate where a laser beam from a security system is going to be, how much line she needs to get to the ground without breaking both her legs, and the carat weight of a diamond - not to mention cut, color, clarity, and, best of all, value - on first glance. Okay, that last one's not related to gauging space, but it's important.

Sophie's braced for Parker to slam into her. They wrap their arms around each other, holding tight, and the momentum from Parker's run knocks them off the roof. It occurs to Parker that Sophie avoids physical contact between them, so she's only ever touched Sophie when they're on a line.

This time, Sophie doesn't scream on the way down, and they impact the ground just a little too hard, for that extra surge of adrenaline. Just the way Parker likes it. The one problem is that she doesn't want to let Sophie go. She does, but only because she doesn't want to make Sophie feel awkward. Which is weird for Parker, because she's not the type of person who cares if someone feels awkward.

"That was awesome," says Parker. The jolt from landing on the street is reverberating from her bones. Sophie's glowing, they beat the bad guys - well, the good guys, since they're the bad guys, but whatever - and Parker thinks it's time to take one more risk.

She grabs Sophie's hand as they run off together.

\--end--


End file.
